Look Down
"Look Down" (sometimes referred to as "Paris: 1832", or as "The Beggars" '''in the School Edition) involves one of the best known musical themes in the musical, imitating that which is first heard in the Work Song. It is important for the plot, introducing Gavroche, Enjolras, Marius, and the plight of the working poor. It also re-introduces the Thénardiers and their now grown-up daughter Éponine, who have lost their inn and have become destitute, and now resorted to a full crime. This song flows directly into "The Robbery." The song is known as "Donnez, donnez" in the original French production, "Bonjour Paris" in the 1991 Paris revival, "París/Piedad" in the Spanish production, "Schaut her" in the German production and "Omlaag" in the Dutch production. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. In some versions Gavroche introduces Éponine by singing 'That's Éponine, she knows her wayabout, only a kid, but hard to scare. Do we care? Not a cuss. Long live us. Long live us!" Lyrics '''Beggars: Look down, and see the beggars at your feet Look down and show some mercy if you can Look down and see The sweepings of the streets Look down, look down, Upon your fellow man! Gavroche: How do you do? My name's Gavroche These are my people, here's my patch Not much to look at, nothing posh Nothing that you'd call up to scratch This is my school, my high society Here in the slums of Saint Michel We live on crumbs of humble piety Tough on the teeth, but what the hell! Think you're poor? Think you're free? Follow me, follow me! Beggars: Look down, and show some mercy if you can Look down, look down, upon your fellow man old beggar woman finds a young prostitute occupying her usual spot. Old Beggar Woman: What you think you're at? Hanging 'round me pitch? If you're new around here, girl You've got a lot to learn Young Prostitute: Listen you old bat, Crazy bloody witch! At least I give my customers Some pleasure in return! Old Beggar Woman: I know what you give! You give them all the pox! Spread around your poison Till they end up in a box! Pimp: Leave the poor old cow, Move it, Madeleine She used to be no better Till the clap got to her brain Beggars: When's it gonna end? When we gonna live? Something's gotta happen now or Something's gonna give... It'll come, it'll come, it'll come It'll come, it'll come, it'll come Enjolras: Where are the leaders of the land? Where are the swells who run this show? Marius: Only one man - and that's Lamarque Speaks for the people here below! Beggars: See our children fed Help us in our shame Something for a crust of bread In Holy Jesus' name Urchin: In the Lord's Holy name. Beggars: In his name, in his name, in his name... Marius: Lamarque is ill and fading fast! Won't last the week out so they say! Enjolras: With all the anger in the land How long before the judgement day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size? Before the barricades arise? Gavroche: Watch out for old Thénardier All of his family is on the make Once ran a hash-house down the way Bit of a swine and no mistake He's got a gang The bleeding layabout Even his daughter does her share That's Éponine, she knows her way about Only a kid, but hard to scare Do we care? Not a cuss! Long live us, long live us! Beggars: Look down, and show some mercy if you can Look down, look down, upon your fellow man! Lyrics Anniversary Concert Beggars: Look down, and see the beggars at your feet Look down and show some mercy if you can Look down and see The sweepings of the streets Look down, look down, Upon your fellow man! Gavroche: How do you do? My name's Gavroche These are my people, here's my patch Not much to look at, nothing posh Nothing that you'd call up to scratch This is my school, my high society Here in the slums of Saint Michel We live on crumbs of humble piety Tough on the teeth, but what the hell! Think you're poor? Think you're free? Follow me, follow me! Beggars: Look down, and show some mercy if you can Look down, look down, upon your fellow man old beggar woman finds a young prostitute occupying her usual spot. Old Beggar Woman: What you think you're at? Hanging 'round me pitch? If you're new around here, girl You've got a lot to learn Young Prostitute: Listen you old bat, Crazy bloody witch! At least I give my customers Some pleasure in return! Old Beggar Woman: I know what you give! You give them all the pox! Spread around your poison Till they end up in a box! Pimp: Leave the poor old cow, Move it, Madeleine She used to be no better Till the clap got to her brain Beggars: When's it gonna end? When we gonna live? Something's gotta happen now or Something's gonna give... It'll come, it'll come, it'll come It'll come, it'll come, it'll come Enjolras: Where are the leaders of the land? Where are the swells who run this show? Marius: Only one man - and that's Lamarque Speaks for the people here below! Beggars: See our children fed Help us in our shame Something for a crust of bread In Holy Jesus' name In the Lord's Holy name. In his name, in his name, in his name... Marius: Lamarque is ill and fading fast! Won't last the week out so they say! Enjolras: With all the anger in the land How long before the judgement day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size? Before the barricades arise? Beggars: Look down, and show some mercy if you can Look down, look down, upon your fellow man! Trivia * In the 2012 film, the lyrics to Gavroche's second part change: There was a time we killed the King We tried to change the world too fast Now we have got another King He is no better than the last This is the land that fought for liberty Now when we fight We fight for bread Here is a thing about equality: Everyone's equal when they're dead Take your place Take your chance Vive la France, vive la France! *In the 2012 film version, the lyrics for cast members are changed: Courfeyrac: When's it gonna end? All: When we gonna live? Joly: Something's gotta happen now; All: Something's gonna give... It'll come, it'll come, it'll come It'll come, it'll come, it'll come Enjoras: Where are the leaders of the land? Where is the king who runs this show? Marius: Only one man - General Lamarque Speaks for the people here below. Enjolras: Lamarque is ill and fading fast! Won't last the week out, so they say. Marius: With all the anger in the land How long before the judgement day? Enjolras: Before we cut the fat ones down to size? Death to the king, liberty to France! All: Before the barricades arise! Vive la France, vive la France! * The original London cast recording, the Broadway cast recording, and the 10th anniversary soundtrack all leave out the lyrics about Thenardier and Eponine. Videos Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Enjolras Category:Songs Sung by Éponine Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Gavroche Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Marius Pontmercy